Cold War
by Isagawa
Summary: Ah, j'ai froid. Je te regarde et je crois voir mon reflet dans le miroir. On est pareil. Nos différences, maintenant on s'en fout, on a froid pareil. Et peut-être qu'il fait plus chaud entre tes bras.


Couple : RusAme

.

Disclaimers : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. La guerre froide appartient à l'Histoire. Mais mine de rien, ce texte est de moi.

.

Note : Un petit OS qui date du 6 juin. Depuis, je l'ai amélioré, j'ai coupé des passages, rajouté d'autres, le genre de trucs qu'on fait quand les dernières heures de cours passent et qu'on s'emmerde. Je suis tout de même plutôt fière de moi, parce que j'ai réussi à placer le tout dans un contexte historique (vu le titre, faut pas être une lumière pour deviner lequel).

Néanmoins, s'il y a des incohérences, des événements ne correspondant pas à l'histoire, je m'en excuse : j'ai essayé d'éviter tout cela dans la mesure du possible mais au départ, si on écrit des fanfictions, c'est surtout pour s'amuser.

Je parle de la Taïga à un moment : je ne considère pas vraiment Russie comme son fils, c'est une métaphore.

L'expression « monde bipolaire » vient de mon cours d'histoire. Je n'ai aucun mérite sur ce coup-là u_u.

Encore une fois, c'est guimauve, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'y peux rien.

Ah, et je pense que j'ai utilisé tout les mots du champs lexical du froid là-dedans.

.

.

.: COLD WAR :.

.

.

Encore une fois ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, adossés au même mur. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils se retrouvaient là, depuis quand ils se rencontraient. Sans que leurs gouvernements le sachent, bien sûr. Ç'aurait été le meilleur moyen de provoquer un scandale.

Ils ne faisaient rien pourtant. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que se retrouver là, dans cette salle gelée, le temps de quelques heures, puis ils s'en allaient sans s'adresser un regard. Cela échappe à toute logique. Parfois l'un d'eux vient, et il n'y a personne encore. Alors il attend. Il peut attendre longtemps. Ils sont des pays ; le temps glisse sur eux comme de l'eau sur une toile cirée.

Encore une fois ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, adossés au même mur. Avec ce vide dans leurs pensées et ce même froid qui leur ronge les entrailles. Le même, car ils sont pareils. Les deux géants qui ont coupé la Terre en deux et fait de cette planète un monde bipolaire. Les deux états qui se débattaient, coincés dans ce qu'on appelait encore, avec cynisme, la « paix ». Ils sombraient tous les deux, sous les assauts répétés de cette foutue guerre froide.

Amérique ferma les yeux et tenta de contenir ses tremblements. Cela faisait tant de mois qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole au Russe; mais il lui sembla soudain que s'il ne disait pas quelque chose, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tout de suite, il allait geler sur place. Pétrifié comme une statue de sel.

Il ne détourna pourtant pas la tête pour apercevoir le profil de Russie, assis à environ un mètre de lui, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche :

- J'ai froid...

En parlant, il enroulait ses bras autour de lui et rentrait la tête dans ses épaules secouées de frissons. Le son de sa voix fit presque sursauter son compagnon Russie se redressa et jeta un regard sur ses propres mains, presque bleues, qui s'agitaient en spasmes violents. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout cela : la taïga avait pris soin, en l'élevant, d'en faire son plus robuste enfant. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce froid-là. Même l'écharpe d'Ukraine laissait passer ces courants d'air gelé. Leurs corps glacés ne se donnaient même plus la peine de trembler.

- Moi aussi, finit-il par lâcher, en un murmure.

Il se serra contre le mur, en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Il fallait se coller contre la pierre, il aurait bien un peu, oh, _un peu moins froid_...

L'épaule d'Amérique effleura la sienne en un léger frôlement.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Dans la pénombre, ses iris céruléens semblaient piquetés d'éclats de glace. Quelques secondes, le temps que leurs neurones frigorifiés fassent le lien, quelques secondes à peine puis leurs corps torturés s'échouèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles glacés se heurtèrent avec prudence.

_Et qu'est-ce que le corps de l'autre était chaud..._

Sans s'en rendre compte, voulant se rapprocher toujours plus, sans s'en rendre compte car le froid les avait rendus fous, ils pressaient de leurs lèvres la bouche de l'autre. Leurs doigts se frayaient un passage jusqu'aux joues, au cou, dernières sources de chaleur. La folie douce les enveloppait de ses bras protecteurs. Ils n'en avaient cure.

Qu'ils semblaient chauds, les bras ennemis, dans l'horizon de la guerre froide.


End file.
